


Helpless Captor

by xAnimoo



Series: Bandages [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Gore, Horror, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trauma, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnimoo/pseuds/xAnimoo
Summary: Kaneki is relocated-but where is he now? And for how long?





	Helpless Captor

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize if anyone was ever waiting for this second part! I dont know how good it turned out but the next part should be out much sooner! Thank you and I'm sorry!

{Kanekis POV} 

I gasped in marvel as I was engulfed in what seemed to be a suit of armor. It had a large hole in the front, similar to a mouth, and Stangely, only one eye socket. Before I knew it I felt a shock go through my body as we were launched into the air. My stomach lurched. It reminded me of the feeling I used to get riding roller coasters, a feeling of zero gravity I guess. I tried to see the outside, but my vision was blinded by Eto, the girl that, for better or for worse, had saved me from my captor. I still couldn't tell if her intents were evil or not, and right now the thought wasn't really a relevant one. All I really wanted was to be back at Anteiku with my friends. Back with Touka.. but all that seemed like a dream, a pipe dream even. None of this felt real to me. With the last shining of lights fading from my view, Eto turned around to face me. 

"So. How'd you end up being Yamoris play toy?" She asked, a smirk spreading across her face, a smirk that could only belong to the face of a crazed ghoul.

"H-h-he-he-he-h" I stammered, which in turn earned me a light pat on the head, her hand tracing down the side of me face, reaching its destination underneath my chin. 

"Shh.. rest. I will find out more from you later. After all, you belong to me now." Eto claimed, as she tilted my head up to face her. 

"R-right.." I stuttered, what was even going to happen? Why is this happening? Why to me? 

"Good boy, you sound like an obedient one, which means less work for me." Eto dropped my head, and I could see a small house fading into my line of sight. And with that being my last thought, I felt a *thud*, which caused me to assume we hit the ground. My mind went blank, and my vision faded to black as I fell into the petite woman's arms. 

*Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!* 

The sound of lights clicking on echoed through the empty room. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry from the bright lights in my eyes. I rolled over, and was met with the scent of cold concrete. I struggled to straighten and sit myself up. I managed to achieve this and upon looking around I discovered that I was in a large empty room. 

"Where am I?" I screamed out, hoping that the woman who called herself Eto would call back to me. 

All I heard was the echo of my own voice, bouncing off the walls for what seemed like minutes. I tried to stand up but collapsed, out of strength for some reason. This was bad, I was losing control of myself. All the composure I had while I was with Eto disappeared, as if I had just been let loose to fight by myself. 

"ETO! PLEASE!" I cried, holding back tears.

Still, no answer. 

I was stuck there. Alone. I banged my head against the ground, unable to control myself. Tears dropped from my eyes and the world around me began to blur. I could feel my kagune let loose, but I didn't have any control over it at all, it was as if someone else was controlling it. I felt it smack against the ground, as if it was trying to get away, just like I was. 

"PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed, hopeless, desperate for an escape. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see Touka, I wanted to see Hide, I wanted to see my friends. I wanted them all back, I'd do anything.

This time, after I screamed I heard a door open from somewhere beyond the rows of lights, and Eto emerged from the darkness. I sat there, shocked, looking at her. I tried to stand up, I needed to run to her, I needed her, I needed her to hold me, I needed safety. I got to my feet successfully this time, however, I only ran about 5 feet before my legs collapsed under me, sending me to the floor, and causing a scrape to appear on my arm. I looked up, tears still flooding from my eyes, to find Eto staring down at me, her petite body still wrapped in the bandages I had met her in. 

"You're such a pathetic little thing" She said to me, and I don't know why, but I clung onto those words. I wasn't alone, she was here. I wasn't alone. 

"How do you like your room? Pretty cozy isn't it?" She asked, clearly expecting an answer. 

I tried to respond, but I couldn't form and words, I still sat trembling, tears falling from my face. 

"I asked you a question!" She kicked me, sending me flying a couple of feet back.

"I-i don't know!" I said hurriedly, tripping over my words. 

She walked over to me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at her. 

"I guess you'll just have to stay here longer then. However, you've only been here 30 seconds and you're already trembling" She let go, kicking me again, this time just enough to send a crushing pain through my body. 

She turned around, and walked back the way she came, into the darkness at the end of the lights. 

"Lets see how you fare after half an hour" With that, she slammed the door shut behind her. 

I looked out towards the darkness in despair, screaming, just for me to hear my voice bounce off the walls again. 


End file.
